


Cooking Cookies

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [1]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burnt finger, Holiday cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan and Galahad promised to bring cookies to the party.





	

Tristan looked at his burnt finger and frowned. This wasn't supposed to happen. He put the hurt appendage in his mouth and tried to cool it down. Someone grabbed his wrist, forcing his finger out of his mouth. "That's not how you take care of a burn, Tristan." Dark eyes looked over to the owner of the voice.

Galahad turned the hand towards himself to see the burn better. The younger sighed with a smile. "Come on, over to the sink." Once there, he pulled the hand under the faucet as he turned the nozzles. Water poured out of the faucet so quick Tristan almost pulled his hand back. "Ah ah ah. It's okay, my bird. It's okay. Shh." Galahad started humming as he made sure the warm water cooled the burn.

Tristan smiled as he leaned close to Galahad. His other hand skimming over the dark green skirt the other wore. He nuzzled his face in the curls, scenting the natural smells of his husband. "You smell of home."

The other leaned back into Tristan with a smile. "As do you." They stayed like that for a moment before Galahad moved away. He returned quickly with gauze to wrap the burn with. Finishing with that, Galahad returned to the cookie tray to put them up so Bors wouldn't get his grubby hands on them before they cooled.

"A dozen down. About another four dozen to go." Galahad stated.

"And then?" Tristan asked hopefully as he stole a glance at his husband.

"The party, Tris. The party."

Tristan's eyes gleamed with amusement. They both knew what might actually happen. Galahad turned away to start on the next batch of cookies they promised to make.

"And _then_ , home."

The older man smirked as he hugged Galahad from behind. "I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
